


Bestfriends point out your Flaws

by Findaunicorn



Series: Adventures of Derek Hale and You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, Kid You - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How you met Derek Hale, how you two got along, how your relationship developed.</p><p>Some references to Come Back Home but there is no need to read that one. <br/>Prequel to Come Back Home (but not really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stealing is not how you make friends... I think...

It’s been 2 years since you lost your parents in a car crash and you were left in the house of your estranged aunt and uncle. While they provided shelter, food, and a bed for you, they never showed a concerned thought for you and if you didn’t remember even the faintest memory of the warmth of your mom and the safety of your dad, you would’ve probably thought this cold shoulder was normal. They never held you when you cried. They never cared if you got hurt as long as it wasn’t enough to go to the hospital. They never cared if you grew an inch or two. They just didn’t care. At least they never laid a hand on you instead they treated you like air, invisible. When Greg dropped you off for your first day of kindergarten, his car pulled out of the driveway just as soon as you closed the door. Walking behind a really pretty lady with her son who was quiet but whipping his head at anything that caught his attention, you clutch your little backpack closer to you. You never interacted with other kids your age, more or less anyone at all and being in this new environment was nerve wrecking. “Hello, sweetie. Where are your parents?”  
You stare up at the soft looking lady with light brown curly hair, tilting your head in confusion. Did she know your parents? Even then, you don’t remember them having many friends. “They’re in heaven, ma’am.” You look blankly at the lady as her eyes widen and her smiled looked more forced.  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, sweetie. I’m your teacher for the year. You can call me Mrs.S.” You nod. “Why don’t you come in and find your name at the cubbies?” You nod again and walk quietly into the room already filled with kids your age. “What’s your name sweetie?”  
“Y/N L/N.” It was the one of the only things you had left of your parents and you held it dearly.  
“What a pretty name. Here you are.” You look at the little box where she pointed and kneeled next to. There on bottom of the cubby was your name written in a neat curly handwriting. Walking up to it, ignoring the boy you were walking behind and his mom, you lightly trace the name.  
After tracing it exactly three times, you nod and put your backpack neatly into the space. “Thank you, Mrs.S.” You politely bow.  
Claudia Stilinski stared at the little girl reading a book in the reading corner as Talia Hale was signing her son out. “Claudia? Is that the same girl from yesterday?” Her long time friend adjusted her son in her arms as his eyes slowly dropped close.  
“This is the second time, Talia. She’s so quiet, quieter than Derek. I’m worried for her but her aunt insisted they were fine at home. Can you smell anything?” The whiskey eyed woman looked expectantly at her dark-haired friend.  
Talia shook her head, negative. “No, she’s not hurt for all I can tell. Just kind of hollow if anything.” She sighed. “Are you going to be okay?” Her eyes flickered to the slight baby bump on her best friend’s stomach.  
Claudia fondly smiled, “I’ll be fine. You should get him home. I’ll take care of this.” This wasn’t the only time the Sheriff’s wife had to stay late for Y/N’s uncle or aunt to come and pick you up. One day as they were waiting, you reading out loud with your quiet voice, Claudia asked about the situation. “Are your aunt and uncle treating you well?” You stare to her confused before nodding once. “Do you know why they are always so late to pick you up?”  
You shrug before turning back to the book. “They work late.” Like that explained everything. After that, you stayed the same, distant towards the other kids but still interacting with them when they initiated. Thanksgiving was around the corner and the class was drawing what you were most thankful for. Sitting next to the boy you saw on the first day, Derek, you carefully wrote your name like the nametag on your cubby was and then drawing the three things that your parents left you. But as you were carefully coloring in the blue of your backpack, you saw a hand reach out for your crayon box.  
Claudia’s head whipped up from helping one of the other girls with her drawing at the resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh. There was Derek holding his cheek with tears forming in his eyes and Y/N clutching something to her chest and her palm out. “Derek! Are you alright, darling?” It was like a gate opening and Derek was clutching her to cry into her shoulder, the red palmprint already fading from his face. “Y/N, you can’t slap people like that.”  
You only glared at the boy crying in her arms as you clutched the box of crayons to your chest. It was one of the four things your parents left you and you couldn’t lose it or else you might forget them. You didn’t want to forget them. “I hate him.” You don’t know what made you say that but you did and you really didn’t care to take it back. Standing defiantly, you take yourself to the timeout chair because while you didn’t regret our action, you did understand it wasn’t accepted by other people. The rest of the day you ignore him whenever he came up to the chair to talk to you to yell, turning your back to him, refusing to look at him. This continued for three days.  
That day for once, Greg came to the class on time but he didn’t care for the showdown of the two kids at their cubbies while Talia was both concerned and amused. Whatever the girl did irritated Derek enough for him to actually flash his eyes while baring his fangs but the girl didn’t even flinch at the animalistic growls and glared at him like he was the devil incarnate. “Derek, put them away.” She flashed her eyes quickly, not that the man, presumably Y/N’s uncle, was paying attention.  
“But Mom~ she won’t say sowwy!” He stomped his foot and glared at you to which you still didn’t back down.  
“It’s because you are an idiot. I don’t like you.” You huff and pull your backpack onto your back and run to your uncle not wanting to talk to the idiot again. In your anger and frustration, you didn’t notice you ran down the crayons to barely an inch until you sat in kindergarten staring blankly at the empty box of crayons. No, they can’t disappear. Your parent’s couldn’t disappear. You didn’t even hear Derek’s voice before you broke down crying. They were gone. You didn’t treasure them like you promised. You made them go away. She barely heard the shushing and sweet nothing in your ears but you felt the warmth of arms wrapping around you and someone soothing your hair down. Letting them take you, you cried out your heart, all the lose and sadness that you held together for the past two years. It felt like forever until you could breath again and you hiccupped in between sniffles.  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry for taking your crayons. I won’t do it anymore. Don’t cry.” You pull out and look at the genuinely worried and distressed face of Derek, the boy who made you so frustrated. The other kids were outside running around without a care of the world while Mrs.S was at the door making sure the two of them were okay. “I’m sorry I took your crayon.” He grabbed something from next to him and handed it over. “I’ll give you mine. It’s not the same but it could make you feel better.” You stare at the new box of crayons and then the crumpled box in your hand. It wasn’t the same but it felt a little nice to receive something from someone else. This was your first gift from someone other than your parents. Maybe he wasn’t the best person but he wasn’t the worst. Maybe you could be friends.  
Giving him a tentative smile, you thank him with a whisper. “Thank you.” And a blooming friendship blossomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read Come Back Home, you will note that Greg and Ronda have been deemed your foster parents, but in this chapter they are your estranged aunt and uncle. I just want to say that they will be the uncle and aunt rather than foster parents and I'll try to go and fix it in Come Back Home. If you haven't read Come back Home, you can forget you read this message and live in ignorance of my mistake.
> 
> How you enjoyed tiny child Derek.


	2. Violence is circumstantial,

“Come on, Y/N. Come play with us~” You look up from the book you were reading at your best friend standing there, a mini basketball in his hands and his puppy eyes. The other fourth grade boys were waiting near a basketball hoop. Staring him down as best as you could, you sigh in defeat at his stubbornness and closed your book a little harder than needed. He whooped in victory and pulled you over right as you set your book on the bench you were sitting on.  
“Derek~ why did you invite her? She’s a girl.” You bristled at the dismissive gesture of the other fourth-grader and the nods of the other boys behind him.  
“It’ll be fun, guys.” Derek didn’t seem to be deterred. “Plus she’s my best friend. It’s okay, she doesn’t have cooties like the other girls.” You roll your eyes at that. “You’re going to be on my team.” You only sighed at his carefree smile and went to your position. By the end you scored three points and blocked more than four of the other team’s shots.  
“She’s cheating.” A boy stomped his feet in frustration of losing to a girl. “She’s a cheater!”  
“Y/N not a cheater!” Derek was back in his face, growling but controlling his wolf. You were going to just leave but Derek ruined that.  
Gripping his arm, you pull him away before the situation escalated. “Derek, let it go. Let them think whatever they think. It’s fine.” You tug his arm a bit harder but his extra strength doesn’t let you pull him anywhere. So instead of trying to stop him, you glare at the boy who first made the comment. “Just apologize so he doesn’t punch you.”  
“No! You’re a cheater because that’s the only why you can win. You’re a girl.” Before you could roll your eyes, you try to stop Derek from punching the other guy and instead get hit right above your eye. God, that really hurt.  
Groaning you collapse to the ground, gripping your eye. At least he pulled back on his strength. Looking up, you stare up with one eye closed at your frozen best friend and his wide eyes, horrified in what he just did. “Derek. I’m okay. Better me than someone else.” That broke him out of his stupor and he was kneeling next to you, doing the thing you say his mom doing with the black veins thingys. “Derek” you hiss, covering his arms with your hand but feeling a little lightheaded. The pain vanishing just as you felt it. “You can’t do that here.”  
He whimpers and hangs his head. “But I hurt you. I hit you.” God, now he was crying.  
Wrapping him in your arms, seeing a teacher running up as one of the boys called them over, gathering his tears against your shoulder. “Derek, I’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.” You repeated that as the teacher came up and checked the already-forming bruise, the swelling making it hard to open your eye.  
Taking a deep breath and knocking, you waited for someone to answer. It was five days since you stopped Derek from punching the boy and all those days he’s been avoiding you or being distant and honestly it was annoying. A unrecognizable man, maybe in his 20’s opened the door. “Hello, how may I help you?”  
“Hello, sir. My name is Y/N L/N and I’m Derek’s friend. Is he home?” You force down an urge to peek around the much taller man and instead stare straight up at him.  
“Y/N?” A woman you recognize, Talia, comes up from behind and smiles gently down at you. “Derek’s in his room. Oh my! What happened to your eye?”  
The swelling was gone, but the bruise turned a sickly yellow. Smiling reassuringly but a bit sharp on the edges, you reply, “it’s nothing you need to worry about, Mrs.Hale. Could I see Derek for a moment?”  
“Of course, sweetie. Come in. Derek! Y/N’s here.” You wait for footsteps to come down the stairs but hear nothing. Though apparently his mom did. “Derek Joseph Hale, you will come down here now.” If you weren’t salty about his behavior lately, you would’ve snicker when you immediately heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Now, I’ll leave you two.”  
You stare at the boy shifting on his toes, not looking at you. “Derek, will you just look at me?” He did after a pause but looked away with a flinch when he saw the yellowing bruise. Tired of his self deprecating attitude, you slap him. Hard. enough that he looked at you in shock and a little bit of betrayal with the confusion. A few heads peeked out to see what happened but you refused to be embarrassed or remorseful for it. For now. “There. We’re even, alright? Stop hating yourself because I got in the way of you punching the lights out of that idiot.” Your glare shuts down whatever he was going to say. “And if you say you weren’t going to, you obviously didn’t see the murder in your eyes. And if you say something about him insulting me, I don’t care. When have I ever cared what other people thought of me. If he thinks I’m a cheater, than let him think that. But you can’t just punch someone because you don’t like something they did.”  
“But I care!” The bruise of your slap was already fading. “You shouldn’t have stepped in. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”  
“But I did, Derek. Stop being an idiot.” You sigh, “what would you’ve done if you did punch that kid and got in trouble. What if in your anger you forgot to keep your wolf in check and wolfed out? It’s better I get hit and stop you before you did more harm.” He defiantly looked away, his fists balled to his side. “Look, I’m sorry I made you feel like shit but I don’t regret stopping you from hurting him. If you don’t want to talk to me, fine. But don’t go punching everyone who says something mean.” Sighing, you look at your best friend once more but seeing as he still didn’t look at you, you turned and walked towards the door where Mrs.Hale was standing stoically. “I’m sorry for slapping your son but he was being an idiot Thank you for letting me into your home. Have a good day.” Bowing politely to the head of the house, you start to walk back home and was just pasting the cars parked in the front when someone hugs you from behind.  
“I was scared.” You stay still as you feel Derek’s hair tickle your neck. “That I might do it again. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Tugging his arms off of you and turning to face him, you reply “you’re not going to hurt me, Derek.” He gave an incredulous look to you, “and this one doesn’t count since I stepped into it. The point is I trust you, Derek. I trust that you won’t purposely hurt me and if you do accidentally, you’ll do whatever you can to help me. Don’t hate yourself too much.” You hug him in reconciliation.  
“Please don’t do that again. Just let me hit them.” You roll your eyes at his cheeky grin. “I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you.”  
“You better be, you idiot. Get me ice cream and maybe I’ll forgive you.” You smile as he laughs and agrees. It’s good to have your friend back.


	3. Sardines, aka the opposite of Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. Sorry if you were expecting more.

You ran through the large house, letting your scent rub against the walls and furniture, trying to confuse the ‘it’s, aka the whole of the Hale family minus baby Cora. Satisfied with the multiple trails you set, you concentrate on your presence and outputs. You read in an old witch’s book that with enough concentration, you could completely hide your scent, presence, and sound from anyone but yourself and maybe one day allow selective people to sense you. But that was a long ways from now and right now you didn’t even know if this would work. Climbing into the empty dryer in the laundry room, you are grateful for your lighter weight and smaller structure as you sit, curled up in the tumbler chamber, waiting with your own thoughts to entertain yourself.  
It was supposed to be a quick fun game for the pack. Find the young witch and the switch with someone else. But as each scent trail lead to a dead end and Derek was becoming more and more frantic, they all started to notice the lack of a heartbeat. “She did say something about a masking spell, didn’t she?” Peter noted as he shut another empty closet.  
“I guess she did.” Talia sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. They searched harder, checking every hiding spot that didn’t even have a single whiff of your scent, all coming empty. They were kind of getting worried but rusted that you wouldn’t leave the house and since you were usually polite, responsible, and logical especially for a 5th grader, the trust wasn’t misplaced. The timer for the lasagna beeped before they found her and it was already an hour since they started. “Keep trying to find her. I’ll get dinner ready.” She looked around for her son. “Has anyone seem Derek?” He was looking a little disheveled and wild-eyed the last time she saw the boy running off in the opposite direction.  
“I found him.” She heard Robert say from the laundry room. Why was he in there? Her husband never went in there. “And he found Y/N.”  
Raising an eyebrow, she walked to the small side room after taking out the three pans of lasagna. The sight was something she never imagined. Derek was sitting on his heels, his head pressed against the glass of the dryer, asleep. Probably exhausting himself from running around and being so worried. And on the other side of the glass was Y/N, perfectly folded into the tumbler, asleep. Your face was soft and angelic as your head was pressed against the glass. How did she even fit? Robert was already came back with a camera and was taking a picture of them and their adorableness.  
“I don’t want to wake them but that doesn’t look too comfortable.” Her husband whispered.  
Sighing, she squatted next to her son, rubbing his back until he woke up. “Derek. Dinner’s ready.”  
“Mom?” He looked up at him and then at the girl sleeping peacefully in the dryer. “How did she even get in there?” He knocked on the glass and you scrubbed your eyes, blinking owlishly at him. “Dinner’s ready. And I win.” You stare blankly at him still half asleep before nodding and accepting the hand as you climb out. You didn’t even realize you fell asleep but you kind of regretted the cramp in your back and legs.


	4. Never forget your promises (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of the last story of this work.

You sigh in defeat as you look at the time on the clock in the school’s library. It was 5:36 after school and you were one of the four middle schoolers left. An hour and a half after you were supposed to meet Derek here to help him with his math homework and the guy had still had yet to appear. You finished your homework for your math and English class already and almost down your history homework. The library was closing in 24 minutes and you just decide he was never going to show up, packing up instead of waiting any longer than you had to. Annoyed, you leave the library and walk the lonely road back home since after you got into middle school, Greg and Ronda decided you were old enough to walk home alone.

The next day, you don’t smile at Derek’s wave and just walk towards your first class. You heard him excusing himself from his friends and running up to catch up. “Y/N! Hold up.” You pause with a sigh and turn to face him, still not smiling. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “If you don’t think making me wait for an hour and a half when  _ you _ asked for  _ my _ help isn’t something wrong, then sure. You didn’t do a single thing wrong.” You glare at him before turning back towards your class.

“Shot, I’m so sorry, Y/N. I totally forgot. I’m so sorry.”

You sigh in defeat but keep walking. “Just don’t do it again. When you make a promise, keep it whether it’s with me or someone else.” But of course, your words were heard by deaf ears since he did the same thing the next week. After waiting for an hour this time, you walk to your favorite ice cream shop only to see that guy himself surrounded by his basketball friends. Debating on leaving right then and there, you decide against it. He was the one making you use the money you earned through your own hard work. Why should you not make him know his mistake? Plus you want your strawberry ice cream. Waiting to get your small bowl, you ignore Derek as he walks up to you, obviously knowing his mistake. “Y/N~ I’m sorry I did it again.” You ignore him with silence. “Please, let me make it up to you. I’ll buy your ice cream.”

“Don’t bother, I already paid and you’re a douchebag.” You thank the lady handing you your ice cream. “This is the second time, Derek. The second time.” You glare at him. “If you don’t want my help then don’t ask for it but don’t ask and then waste my time.”

At least this time he came. With a bunch of his basketball friends. The reason he’s been standing you up the last two times. “Hey, do you mind if they join as well?”

You eyed the three other boys, already goofing off on their own but Derek looked so expectantly. “Yeah, it’s fine.” You immediately regret letting them stay when they keep distracting him with whatever stupid thing that amused them at that moment. Which right now it was the actress on a magazine they brought over. “Derek, can you please focus? You haven’t even solved half of the problems.” You roll your eyes at his sheepish grin as he picks up his pencil again and focuses once more.

“Stop being so bossy, _ Y/N _ . You can help him later.” One of the boys said.

“Actually I can’t. So if you will be so kind and to let him finish, you can drool over the next sexy woman on a magazine  _ after  _ he’s finished and I’m not here.”

“What? Are you jealous you don’t look like her?” You stare blankly at the picture of the model they were ogling as he thrusts it into your face.

“If it attracts the attentions of hormonal idiots like yourselves, then no.”

“How do you do this one?” Derek took your attention before the others could explode at you. But it wasn't even five problems in when he got distracted with a discussion about some NBA team. You supported your best friend and his passion for the sport but you didn't appreciate his dismissals toward you. It took 2 hours to finish his math homework that should’ve taken only an hour max.

Honestly, you cared about the guys but after the fifth time you had to waste your time waiting for him or getting his friends to let him focus for at least a few moments to get through a problem, you were officially done. You gave him his chances, called him out each time, but each time he would forget or promise to do something with someone else. He didn't even notice that you weren't talking to him and low key avoiding him even after the first basketball game. That one you didn’t go to and instead helped your neighbor weed out her garden. The next day you made yourself scarce from your house, taking more jobs around town. But when you asked Ronda if someone came over knowing she was home like always on Saturdays, you tried not to feel hurt there was no one that visited. At least you made more than a hundred bucks that day. You only find out he made the winning play on Monday when you accidentally hear someone talking about it before class started. Well, that's why you haven't heard a word from him.

It was a week after the game and two weeks since you’ve talked to Derek when you run into his mom and older sister. You were debating whether you wanted chicken or beef for dinner when you hear your name to your left. Looking up from the meats, you notice Laura waving towards you and Talia following her. “Laura, Alpha Hale. Nice to see you.” You politely say, facing their direction in respect.

“Please call me Talia.”

“We didn’t see you at the game. Did that idiot do something again?” Laura eyed you trying to guess the answer but you hid your scent and thoughts well.

Irked that his family noticed your absence but the boy himself didn’t, you glared at no one in particular. “I had something to do that night. I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to watch him win the game.” It came out a bit brittle and sharp and the two definitely knew something was wrong when you turned to grab some chicken and walked away. You knew walked away from your elders without a polite bow and goodbye.

Hearing them follow, you briskly walk to the produce, angry at your annoyance and dissatisfaction at the whole situation. “So he  _ did _ do something wrong.” Both Talia and Laura had been meaning to question their basketball star about Y/N, especially when it had been a while since he talked about you to them about anything.

Sighing, you slowed down. “He was being absolutely rude and in an unintentional way, which makes me even more frustrated with the whole situation. Yes, I’m happy he rose in popularity and that he had a great game but I wish he had told me himself rather than finding out from school gossip.” You didn’t want to rant but after you start the words just rolled out of your mouth. “But it’s more exasperating that he doesn’t even realize that we haven’t properly talked or even communicated in any way for two weeks already. I’m blatantly ignoring but it doesn’t seem like it really matters if I do since it seems he forgot I even exist. But I wouldn’t even be wasting my energy avoiding someone who doesn’t even know I exist if it wasn’t for him ditching me when  _ he  _ asked for help. The  _ nerve _ he had to ask for  _ my _ assistance on  _ his _ homework and to leave me for his  _ basketball friends. _ And don’t get me wrong, I fully appreciate his other friends for taking that imbecile off my hands and as long as they don’t speak about asinine things to me, I can tolerate them. But for him to ask for my time and blow me off like is extremely rude and conceited of him, expecting I’m going to forgive him each time.” You were seething, the words hissing out of your mouth.

Talia glanced at her daughter, sharing an amused but disappointed look towards Derek, as she made a mental note to bring this up to the boy who caused her this much stress. “What are you planning to do with him then? If you’re not going to forgive him?” Laura asked.

“Ignore him until he grovels on the ground for my forgiveness. And if that doesn’t happen, I have plenty of other plans to think about.” You blatantly say. You really don’t want to lose him as a friend but if his friendship was going to be like this, you didn’t want it. Looking at the time, you blink how much time had gone by with your rant. “Sorry, but I have to go. Ronda is coming home soon. Nice to see you two again and please don’t bring up the avoiding thing to him. It’s better if he figures it out on his own. Have a good day.”

Back home, Talia and Laura kept careful watch of their little basketball star. Did he really not even notice Y/n wasn’t there? “Mom! I’m going out to meet some of my friends.”

“Okay, who are you meeting?” Talia casually said but was really waiting for one name.

Derek pulled on his shoes without a clue. “Riley, Chris, and Aaron.”

Behind his back, Talia frowned. Usually, he visited Y/n at this time on the weekends.”Is that all?” Maybe he just forgot for a moment.

“I think so? Joyce and Karen might join if their parents let them.” He really did forget.

“Well have fun, dear and come home by 10.”

“So he really did forget about his best friend.” Laura quietly said as she walked down the stairs to stand next to her mom. “I can’t believe it. Maybe I should steal her for my own best friend.” Laura smirked liking the idea.

“I’m just afraid he’ll realize too late. And she’ll never forgive him.” Talia sighed before going back to her study. “Let’s hope he realizes soon.”


	5. But give them a chance of redemption (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this prologue-esque installment. Hope you enjoyed this so far and sorry that the updates were spaced out so far from each other.

You huffed as you placed the last box into the garage. “Oh, Y/n! You're done already? You always worked so quickly.”

Admiring your work, you smile at the old lady Margarett. “I knew how they were getting in your way around the house and wanted to make sure you were comfortable as soon as possible, Marge.”

“You are such a darling. Here you go, dear.”

Counting the bills, our eyes widen at the amount. “But this is more than I charge.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. Think of it as a thank you and goodbye gift.” The old lady smiled softly like you were her grandchild.

“Go-goodbye?” You felt something stick in your throat and an old feeling you thought you’d never had to feel again simmered up. Marge was really like the grandmother you wanted. Over the years you’ve helped around her house, listening to her stories, eating her food, Marge became your grandmother and you weren’t ready for a goodbye.

“I’m going to be living with my son in Oregon. He’s worried about me living by myself now that Robbie is gone.” Robbie’s death was sudden but kind, ending in his sleep, his wife in his arms and a smile on his face. You had stood by Marge that day and cried with her. “Even though I keep telling him I have a lovely young lady here who takes care of me so well.”

“When will you be going?”

“He’s coming down on next Saturday I believe. It would be lovely if you met him.

“Of course.” With a few hugs and promise to be there on Saturday, you felt a heavy weight on your shoulders. Why did it feel like everyone left you? First Mom and Dad, then Robbie, and just recently Derek. And now Marge. Could you not be happy for once? Sitting on the swings, you stare at your feet. What did you do wrong to deserve this? You worked hard, cared for others, tried to be nice to everyone. You didn’t deserve this.

“Guys! Look it’s Loner Loser.” You were not in the mood for any of this. Getting up and determined to ignore Aaron’s taunt, you brush past them only for another to step in front of you, trapping you in a circle. Derek was standing to the side, obviously debating what to do but not doing anything to stop it. “Where are you going?”

“Home.” You bluntly said, trying to push past them but pulled back in. God, the crowding was annoying and the girls giggling to the side was irritating.

“What home? Your parents are dead and your uncle and aunt hate you.” Chris taunted.

“Tell me something new.” You mutter, still trying to get out of their enclosure.

“I bet your parents actually abandoned you. They probably never wanted you and committed suici--” You were seeing red and suddenly Riley was on the ground, trying to cover his face from the small but powerful fists rain down on him.

Hands tried to grab you and you lashed out at them as well. They had  _ no right _ to talk about your parents like that. NO RIGHT! You knew how they loved you with everything they had and you would not let these schoolboys get away with slandering their memory. “Y/n! Stop it! You’ll kill them.” Growling at the boy you thought was your best friend as he pulls you away from the prone figure trembling under you, he responds with his own, not scaring you one bit. More like angering you more.

Picking yourself up, you glare at the three boys clutching their wounds on the ground. “Say something like that again and I’ll send you to the ER with no remorse.” Ripping your arm out of Derek’s hands, you turn a stone cold glare at him this time. “And you. Never show your face around me again.” A part of you wanted to take it back the moment his face morphed into total devastation but more of you were pissed off at him. For being a shitty friend and not doing anything against his friends. “Tell a soul about this and I’ll make sure you all join my parents.” You left them all, your magic itching to run amok.

The sharp acidic smell of complete devastation filled the home the moment Derek came home, way before his curfew. Worried about the strong smell, Talia knocked on Derek’s door, Laura peeking out of her’s with a worried frown. “Derek, honey?” Opening the door, it was hard to keep her tears out of her eyes as not only the heavy scent filled her senses but the sight of her strong lively boy curled in the corner of his bed, shaking with suppressed sobs. “Oh, honey.” Rushing to his side, she gathered him in her arms. His hands gripped her shirt so tightly she was slightly afraid he would rip it, but her concern for her son overpowered it. “It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay.” But Derek shook his head.

“No. No, it won’t.” He cried between sharp inhales. “She hates me. She hates me.” So he realized too late.

“Derek, honey. Look at me.” Talia waited for her sweet boy to look up. “She may be horrible mad right now. She may seem to hate you, but if you apologize, sincerely apologize, she’ll forgive you.”

But even those words didn’t work. “No, I did something horrible. Let something horrible happen. I did nothing to stop it.” He hated himself for it. Why couldn’t he do anything to stop them? Why did he just stand there? It wasn’t long before when he would’ve jumped to protect her no matter what.

“Derek, what happened?” Something more happened than Y/n just ignoring Derek as he forgot she existed. Talia’s eyes widened as Derek told everything, even the part where he finally understood that he valued popularity over his best friend for that moment. “I hate to say this but I think you should stay away from Y/n for a while.” A pure raw sadness washed over him but he nodded. He messed up, messed up too many times.

The rest of the weekend, Derek rarely left his room and when he did, he was deathly quiet, not even looking up from his feet. It was painful for the Hale family to watch him walk around like that but they all had the feeling only one person could help and she wanted nothing to do with him. Laying on his bed all day, idly playing with the stuffed animal wolf Y/n got him for his 7th birthday gift, he realized just how much of a shitty friend he’d been the past few months. Even after she pointed it out, he didn’t change his ways and yet she stayed with him. Holding the wolf close to his chest, he willed his mind to still.

He barely had the energy to go to school and Talia let him have one day, seeing how this break was ruining her little boy. But Talia knew he couldn’t just lay around as Tuesday came. “Derek, honey. You need to go to school.”

“Don’t wanna.” He mumbled into his pillow.

“Don’t make her hate you more. She may understand a day but if you keep letting this drag you behind, she’ll be more disappointed than angry.” Talia knew this was probably more manipulative than not but it got him to reluctantly get ready.

Walking to his locker and then his first class, he didn’t say anything to his friends, keeping his head down. How was he going to face her? Y/n hated him and he didn’t know what to do. The day went on in a blur, Derek completely forgetting who he sat next to in History. That was until a small neat pile of notes slide onto his desk. “That’s what we did yesterday.” Head shooting up, he stared wide-eyed hopeful at the girl next to her. But she didn’t say anything more as the teacher started and she fully engrossed herself in class.

Over the weekend, helping out at your neighbors, the parents of the guy you beat up came over and demanded an apology. One they received from two uncaring guardians. It was like whatever happened in your life didn’t matter to them. But that wasn’t what tripped you up when you went to school the next day. It was how you treated Derek. Yes, he’d been a horrible friend the last couple of weeks but maybe it didn’t warrant the whole ‘I don’t ever want to see you’ thing. Feeling a bit remorseful, you notice the lack of his presence all throughout the day. Worried, you somehow got through the rest of the day, nothing that you wrote down sticking.

When you noticed him down the hall, head hanging, a dark shadow over his face, you felt even more guilty. He looked horrible and his actions were sluggish like he was walking through a thick sludge. And it was like he didn’t even realize he sat down next to her in History. But it was completely different from him being distracted by his other friends. No, this time it was like he wasn’t even there, his mind completely detached from himself. “That’s what we did yesterday.” You watched as he stared confused and stunned by the pieces of paper suddenly on his desk. The hopeful but hesitant glint in his eyes, like he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, pulled on your chest. It was painful to think he doubted your loyalty but it was partially your own fault. But still painful and all you wanted was his goofy, carefree smile on his face again. Fuck, you really, really liked this boy. The teacher came in and you were more than happy for the distraction. You loved this boy and you couldn’t tell him. At least he was in a better mood.


End file.
